On Demon Wings
by Mamushi
Summary: Will's a vampire visiting Port Royal. Ch. 1 revised and lengthened. SLASH. That's yer warning. WJ pairing. AU setting.
1. Part One

_Disclaimer_: Don't own PotC and such like. 'On Demon Wings' is a Bohren und der Club of Gore song.  
_Summary_: Will's a vampire. Yay! That's as far as I really got...  
  
_Pairing(s)_: Jack/Will, Norrington/ElizabethAnnamaria (Woo! Femslash!)  
  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Super AU-ness. Modern-like times. Blood. Um... Slash...?  
  
_AN_: As based on a plot bunny the lovely Lydia NightShade and her AU vampy fic, 'The Curse of Sanity.'  
I finally got around to writting up the rest of this chapter and the next. Enjoy!   
  


  
  
_On Demon Wings  
Part One_  
  


The sun had made it's descent below the horizon and the waxing moon shone brightly against the glittering stars in the cool September sky. The nightlife of Port Royal buzzed like the busy workers of a beehive. The brothels and pubs were filled with sailors and newcomers to Port Royal, as well as the regulars. Of these newcomers, was one William Turner.   
  
William Turner, or 'Will' as he preferred to be called by his lovers and/or victims, was not like the other young men that were currently patrolling the streets of the red light district. He was a blacksmith by birth, an aristocrat by lineage, cursed by chance, and an antique dealer by choice. But above all else, he was famished.   
  


  
Alice Dumott could tell the soft click of custom made Italian shoes from a mile away. She could probably even identify the exact price and color. Alice got off her lamp post and straightened her skirt and fluffed up her bosom before facing who she hoped would be her next client. She smiled coquettishly at the man in his mid- to late-twenties.   
  
His hair was a golden brown and his eyes were like Godiva chocolate. His skin was exceptionally pale against his black business suit. The suit had a Gothic quality to it--as if he was off to play Masquerade with the local DM. Altogether, he was tall, dark, and handsome.   
  
He smiled back at her with vague interest.   
  
'Lookin' for a good time?' Alice asked and sidled next to him.   
  
'Perhaps,' he replied. He looked her over, his eyes lingering on her exposed neck. She was on the thin side and had stringy blond hair. She was not the prettiest thing Will had laid eyes on, but, for now, she would have to do. He gave her an amused smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Let us find somewhere more private,' he said as he led her towards one of the back streets.   
  
Alice opened her mouth to suggest one of the hotels, but something kept her voice from following. Slowly, she became less and less aware of where she was. Things seemed to get darker and more closed in. She barely noticed the supportive arm leave her waist. She sagged against the brick wall of building. Something flickering just out of sight caught her attention and she lazily looked at it.   
  
Through the muddled waters of her mind, she recognized it as the light that hung over the backdoor of one of the more questionable bars. She watched the flickering light through blurring vision as her chin was tilted upwards; images of Tinker Bell floated through her mind. She did not even notice the pressure applied to the skin just above her artery.   
  
A body crashed through the back door of the bar.   
  
Will reluctantly pulled away from Alice's neck. That was the problem with today's world: too many people and not enough plagues. How was he supposed to get anything done with nosey people looming around every corner? Will missed the 'good old days' when it was easier to have unexplained deaths. Science and the human need to know everything was making his life harder than what need be.   
  
He looked at the newcomer in annoyance. The man that had just come through the door didn't notice Will and his new friend--he was far too busy avoiding the dumpster.   
  
The young man was obviously drunk. He staggered past the dumpster with a bottle of liquor in hand, narrowly avoiding ramming into the sharp corner. Then he vanished. A retching noise drifted from behind the dumpster, followed by some creative cursing.   
  
Will tilted his head to the side in interest as the drunkard reappeared, leaning on the dumpster for support.   
  
'Last bloody time I get drunk...,' muttered the man and he shoved himself forward and staggered toward the main street. He paused momentarily.   
  
Will narrowed his eyes. He didn't feel like chasing someone down at the moment for a pointless kill.   
  
Fortunately for them both, the drunk had realized he was still holding the half empty bottle and took a swig before continuing on his way, oblivious of the eyes that watched him.   
  
The corner of Will's mouth twitched to a smirk. It was interesting of how quickly and easily humans broke their promises. Especially to themselves.   
  
In his hold, Alice stirred. Her vision refocused and she looked around. Her neck ached with each movement. She looked up at Will, and after careful contemplation, she decided that his lips were a little too red for her liking. The fact that a drip of crimson stained a line from the corner of his mouth to his chin did not put her at ease.   
  
Will returned his attention to her in time to see her open her mouth in horror.   
  
Alice let out a squeak before being silenced by a deafening 'crack.'   
  
Will watched as her lifeless body sagged to the ground. A soft glint from her wrist caught his eye. He knelt beside her and lifted her hand. Closer examination showed that Alice's wrist was decorated with a thin silver chain. Supposed to be a charm bracelet, its late owner had only bothered in purchasing two cheap charms for it. Will slipped it from her wrist and pocketed the chain. It would probably fetch a pretty penny in about fifty years.   
  
He stood and dusted off his trousers. He gave one last look around the alley and left.   
  
In the morning, it would be roped off and an investigation would be underway. Within a week, Alice's pimp had been arrested for her death. True, he was innocent and was genuinely surprised to find out that his favorite little hooker was dead. He'd been suspected of other crimes and murders, but the police never had a body or proper evidence to trace back to him. Very little effort went into an actual investigation. To them, Alice Dumott's corpse was a morbid godsend.   
  


  
James Norrington sat behind his desk filling out paperwork. As much as he liked the convenience of Alice's death putting an evil man behind bars, something just didn't sit right. For one, there were the strange markings that adorned her neck. He mentioned it to his wife, and she said, as plain as the sky is blue, that Alice was attacked by a vampire. And good riddance.   
  
He flipped through the pages of his report. The bar the girl's body was found behind was The Charred Flamingo. James tried to place his finger on why it sounded so familiar. He ran his thumb over the corners of the papers, wearing them down in his attempt to remember.   
  
'Sir?'   
  
James was pulled from his thoughts by the receptionist summoning him. 'Yes?'   
  
'I have a man on the line wishing to speak with you,' she replied. 'He says he's,' she paused, stifling the laugh that threatened to surface, 'Wonder Woman.' She lost the battle and erupted into a fit of giggles.   
  
James sighed and looked out the window. 'I'll take it,' he said at length and picked up the phone. 'What is it, Jack?'   
  
'Well excuse me for upholding my end of the bargain,' Jack said. A soft typing could be heard from his side of the line.   
  
James looked longingly out the office window. A bird was perched on a branch just outside, chirping merrily to itself. James felt like it was taunting him. Ever since his promotion out of Cubical Land, he was beginning to loathe windows with cheery exterior shots.   
  
'I'm under a lot of stress right now. I'm having to tie up some loose ends, and nothing seems to be going right.'   
  
'Sounds like you need a drink, mate,' said Jack. 'Tell you what; I'll take you out for a couple of drinks after work. Your treat.'   
  
'Thanks, but no, thanks.'   
  
'Come on. I know this great place--maybe you've heard of it? The Charred Flamingo? I know the owner.'   
  
James straightened in his chair. How could he forget about his bar fly of a friend? Of course Jack would have heard of the bar. 'Were you there Friday around midnight?' James asked.   
  
Jack paused in his typing and tried to remember. 'Maybe. Why?'   
  
'Didn't you hear? There was a murder just outside the backdoor.'   
  
'Now that you mention it, I think I was there. Left through the backdoor come to think of it.'   
  
'Did you see anything strange?' James asked, trying to prod what could be the answer to all his questions from Jack.   
  
'I was pleasantly plastered. I don't think I could remember anything significant even if I wanted to.'   
  
Asking for a sober Jack late at night was asking for too much. 'Do you at least have any useful information?'   
  
'No. Things have been pretty dead on my end lately.' He stopped in his typing again and asked, 'What would you do if I changed your desktop wallpaper?'   
  
'Can you do that?' James glanced uneasily at his computer screen. What used to be a picture of his wedding was replaced by a kitten being chased by what appeared to be a fuzzy chocolate bar with arms. The quote warned him about the hazards of masturbating. 'Guess that answers that question. Change it back.'   
  
'But wedding pictures are so boring. How about one of Lizbeth?'   
  
'That would generally be more agreeable.'   
  
The background switched. True to his word, it was of Elizabeth. From the bunny outfit she wore, it was evident that it was taken during last year's Halloween party. She was bent over, retrieving a fallen cup from the floor. She smiled seductively up at the camera. James assumed Jack was responsible for the photo--only Jack could convince Elizabeth to stick her butt in the air with a come hither look.   
  
'I would very much appreciate it if you were to never take another picture of by wife's backside,' James said and changed the background.   
  
'I can't help it if she's got a cute ass. Besides, Anna suggested the pose.'   
  
James rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. The chirping bird had left. 'And I suppose that you have another photograph along the same theme that involves Anna?'   
  
'You know me too well,' Jack said with a chuckle.   
  
'No, I know my wife.'   
  


  
Elizabeth Swann-Norrington sat across her kitchen table from Annamaria. She stared at the Tarot cards in slight confusion. Something was off about them in every way she looked at it.   
  
'Think you might need a book for this one,' Annamaria commented, sharing Elizabeth's puzzlement.   
  
Elizabeth nodded numbly. 'Jack's readings have never been easy,' she said.   
  
'Especially when he's in the room,' Annamaria added.   
  
'And they're always so messed up!'   
  
'It's because he drinks himself into a stupor every night. All that booze and smoke isn't good for a person's aura.'   
  
Elizabeth looked back the Tarot spread and sighed. 'Why do I have the feeling that even if I took out the Tower, it would still show up?' she said morosely and gathered the cards.   
  


  
Will left his apartment for the night. Now that Alice Dumott's death was old news, he would have no problems with wandering around the city. He passed by a small internet café and went in for a look. Half the occupants were Gothed up to the max. Perhaps he'd be able to find one of those 'donors' that thought vampirism was all fun and game. Even if was just a few shallow cuts made with razors, it usually included a sexual partner for some time.   
  
Ever since science and reason had taken over the world, vampire was just another word for kinky. Sadomasochist was just an excuse to draw blood. During his lifetime, Will had been labeled as many things. These newer terms seemed more flattering and more widely accepted than the older labels.   
  
He sat in a darkened corner and observed the people that came and went as the night passed. It was getting close to midnight, and Will had since then flirted with ten people, five of which had given him their phone number. He was about ready to head somewhere else when a young man came in and took one of the empty tables near him.   
  
He was a rather attractive young man in his early twenties. His hair was shoulder length and appeared to be a dark brown in the low light. He wore the stereotypical college student attire: whatever smelled cleaned.   
  
The waitress came by and dropped off a drink in front of him. 'Made special just for you, Jack,' she said with a wink.   
  
Jack grinned up at her and plugged in his laptop. 'Thanks, Missy.'   
  
She eyed Jack's laptop as it loaded. 'You've never been caught, right?' she asked.   
  
'I have no idea what you mean,' he replied innocently.   
  
'I think you do. My brother's into that sort of thing. He speaks highly of you. Or at least of your alias,' she said with a smirk. 'So answer the question.'   
  
'Only once,' he admitted. 'And that was on purpose, so it doesn't count.'   
  
Missy sighed and left Jack to his devices, muttering about boys.   
  
Jack tried to give his laptop his undivided attention, but it wasn't easy as he had the distinct feeling of being watched. He thought better to ignore it.   
  
As Will stared at Jack, he couldn't help noticing that there was something familiar about him. He tilted his head to the side in thought. The image of Jack bent over behind a dumpster came to mind. His eyes lit up in amusement. Perhaps the night wasn't so lost after all. He stood and made his way over to Jack. He pulled a seat up to the table and sat across from him.   
  
'Hello,' he said.   
  
Jack looked up at the rich voice. He was greeted by a pair of lustful brown eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the dark lighting of the café. 'Um, hello?' He gave Will an uneasy smile.   
  
'May I inquire as to what you are doing?' Will asked.   
  
'Nothing important,' Jack said as he subconsciously pulled his laptop closer to him. 'Nothing interesting.'   
  
Will leaned closer and looked deep into Jack's eyes. 'I think you're lying. Come on, you can tell me,' he said silkily.   
  
Jack felt as if he should tell Will. Something was wearing at his barriers, telling him to give up his will, but something else embedded in his memory stopped him. That something else squished the first something like an insect, grabbed his will and made a run for the border.   
  
Will was a little too close for comfort, and then there was the look in his eyes that said he had ulterior motives. 'I have to go now,' Jack said as he looked away. He quickly unplugged and closed his laptop. He gave Will an apologetic smile and left hurriedly.   
  
Will watched in confusion as Jack retreated. He'd never had that happen before. Never, in all his years of being a vampire, had his prey resisted his advances. As he left the café, he wondered if he was losing his touch. He wasn't _that_ old. Five hundred is not _that_ old. Besides, vampires become more powerful with age. Right?   
  
'Heya, cute stuff!' a hooker called from the corner of a building as Will passed.   
  
He glanced at her then the nearby intersection. 'Do me a favor,' he said, 'go stand in the middle of the road.'   
  
The hooker's eyes glazed over and she walked into the street. She stopped when she reached the center. A few cars whizzed by her, horns blaring. She remained unaffected and stared straight ahead.   
  
Will waved her off and headed back to his apartment to contemplate how Jack could resist him.   
  
The hooker looked around herself in bewilderment. She ran back to her corner, nearly becoming a stain on the pavement.   
  


  
Jack slammed his door closed behind him. He set his laptop on the kitchen counter and fetched himself a bottle of rum. He set the bottle down and glared at it. He had the feeling that even if he got himself drunk, he'd still remember the man that approached him in the café. He was very good looking, but he gave off a creepy vibe. He picked up the bottle again, intent on at least forgetting said vibe.   
  
Jack sunk onto his couch and turned on the TV. It was depressing of how much he let the past get to him. He wished he could go back to the café and try again with the stranger. He seemed nice enough.   
  
'_He_ seemed nice enough, too,' Jack reminded himself.   
  
He shuddered involuntarily and gulped down half the bottle.   
  


_AN II_: And so ends part one. DM=Dungeon Master (Dungeons and Dragons term). Masquerade=RPG vampire game. Yeah.


	2. Part Two

_Disclaimer_: Don't own PotC and such like. 'On Demon Wings' is a Bohren und der Club of Gore song.  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Squirrels! Eek!  
  
_AN_: Hm... Jack and Will interaction. Ends on a high note. Also, you hated my Wimpy!Will, now tremble before my Wimpy!Jack!! Oh-hohoho!!!  
  


  
  
_On Demon Wings  
Part Two_  
  


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were twittering. The church bells were ringing. And all seemed right in Port Royal.   
  
Jack sat on a park bench between Annamaria and Elizabeth. Other men would have considered themselves lucky. Jack was barely aware of their presence.   
  
James had gone to church for the morning. There was a time when Elizabeth would have joined him, but it had long since passed. Elizabeth fancied herself a witch and was thrilled when she met Annamaria, a devout practitioner of the Wiccan arts.   
  
'Jack? You seem down,' said Elizabeth. 'Are you OK?'   
  
Jack nodded and flicked a bread crumb at one of the squirrels that were gathering at Elizabeth's feet, hitting it squarely on the nose. 'Just annoyed.'   
  
The squirrel scampered off. It forgot what it was running from and came back to get more free food from Elizabeth.   
  
'So who pissed ye off?' Annamaria asked, munching on her offering to the twitchy-tailed rodents.   
  
'Myself.' Jack crossed his arms and slouched. 'I met this guy last night and--'   
  
'Is he cute?' Elizabeth asked.   
  
'Yes, but that's not--'   
  
'What's his name?'   
  
'I don't--'   
  
'Did you get his number?'   
  
'No! I left before--'   
  
'Why'd ye go an' do a daft thing like that?!' snapped Annamaria. She never could understand Jack's social decisions.   
  
'For one,' he replied, holding up a finger, 'the way he was looking at me like I was a slab of meat for sale.'   
  
'If I weren't married, _I'd_ look at you like a slab of meat.'   
  
'Thanks. I think,' he said uncertainly.   
  
'It's alright to be shy, Jack,' Elizabeth said and patted Jack's arm reassuringly.   
  
'I'm not shy,' he protested. He glared at the squirrels. He was extremely outgoing. He couldn't help it if he was traumatized as a teen.   
  
'Then it's alright to be frigid.' Annamaria smirked at the dirty look she received from Jack.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and stood, scaring a few of the squirrels. 'I just remembered I left my oven on,' he said and stalked off in the general direction of his home.   
  
The young witches watched him leave in amused interest.   
  
'I didn't know he had an oven,' Elizabeth said thoughtfully. 'Guess he just got it installed.'   
  
Annamaria raised a brow at Elizabeth then shook her head in defeat.   
  


  
Unfortunately for Will, not everything stayed open after sunset. This included some of the more upscale groceries. True, he didn't _need_ overpriced food to survive. But it made him feel better--one of the traits he inherited from his mother.   
  
Presently, he felt he needed an umbrella. A parasol would do nicely as well. But, for now, his black Royal Coachman sunglasses would have to suffice. He glanced at the cloudless sky, thankful that he dressed light. That is, if business casual and a trench coat can be considered as such. Perhaps, in his mind, it all boiled down to layers. Dressed in full stereotypical vampire regalia meant layers. Even though it was a nuisance, Will enjoyed the curious stares that came with the territory of dressing up. Another of his mother's traits.   
  
Lost in his thoughts of the weather, Will didn't see the sulky figure walking its own path down the sidewalk just in front of him.   
  
The two collided, sending Will to the ground.   
  
Will shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. He glared up at the unfortunate soul blocking his way. 'Why don't you watch where you're going?!' he snapped.   
  
'As if you were doing better,' the shadowed figure shot back.   
  
Will picked himself up and replaced his fallen sunglasses. He wondered why the voice sounded familiar. Shades in place, he reexamined his obstacle. Immediately, he recognized the young man as the computer nerd from the café. His attitude took a one eighty.   
  
'Sorry, didn't recognize you there,' he apologized. 'You're not hurt, are you?'   
  
Jack blinked in confusion. 'I'm...fine,' he managed. 'That is... Do I know you?'   
  
'Last night,' Will replied. 'In the café. You ran off rather quick as I recall,' he explained. He leaned forward minutely.   
  
A chill ran up Jack's spine. 'Er...right...'   
  
He was torn between running off again and staying. His horoscope did say that he was to have a fateful encounter this month. Part of him screamed 'Go for it!' Part of him screamed (in Python-esque fashion) 'Run away! Run away!'   
  
Choosing to ignore better judgment, he said, 'I was having a bad day. Sorry 'bout that. Try again?' He held out his hand for Will. 'Jack.'   
  
Will took Jack's hand. There was a slight tremor to it and an uncertainty as to whether it really wanted to be held by Will's hand. He smiled and replied, 'Will Turner. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance.'   
  
He raised Jack's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.   
  
The chill ran deeper. He was reminded of educational television programs that investigated paranormal activity--particularly the bit when the 'psychics' described what they felt.   
  
He then remembered where his hand was and quickly snatched it back. Blushing, he backed away and nervously looked around. 'I should probably go,' he said lamely.   
  
'So soon?'   
  
'I...have plans?'   
  
'Is that so?' Will stepped closer. He removed his sunglasses and gazed deeply into Jack's eyes. 'Whatever it is, I'm positive it can wait.'   
  
Jack was momentarily lost in Will's stare. His mind surrounded by a fluffy pink fog of bliss, he wondered how much whipped cream cost.   
  
Will smirked to himself. The night before must have been a fluke. 'How would you like to come with me to my apartment? I can guarantee you'll enjoy yourself.' He maneuvered to beside Jack and slid his arm around Jack's waist.   
  
Jack's world rushed back into focus. He pushed away from Will and stumbled backward. 'What do you think you're doing?!' he demanded.   
  
Will thought he was seducing a good lay and quick snack, but it seemed a higher power had other plans. He fumbled for something to say. 'You didn't seem to mind a minute ago.'   
  
Jack gave Will a confused look. 'Well, that was then, this is now,' he spat out and turned away. He didn't get very far before Will reached out and grabbed his arm in desperation.   
  
'Wait! Wh--'   
  
'Let me go!!' Jack wrenched out of Will's grip. He obeyed his instincts and ran away, leaving a completely dumbfounded Will in his wake.   
  
Church bells chimed from somewhere nearby.   
  


  
Elizabeth loved incense. Sticks, cones, scented oils. She couldn't get enough of the stuff.   
  
She migrated from the incense to the oils at the front of the store. That was where Will caught sight of her. Her head was tilted to the side as she listened to the shop keeper go on about the new fragrances, giving Will a delightful view of her long neck. It seemed his luck was turning around.   
  
He entered the cramped store and casually made his way to the young woman.   
  
Elizabeth smiled and laughed at whatever the other woman had said and pushed her hair back with her hand.   
  
Will's eagerness deflated as the wedding ring glittered in light. Married individuals were off limits--one of the few rules he kept for himself. It seemed that he'd have to stick to picking off the dregs of society during his stay in Port Royal. Not very promising.   
  
'Aren't you a cute one?' a female voice said from behind Will.   
  
'I beg your pardon?' He was frustrated enough as it was and no longer in the mood for casual flirting. He turned to glare at the woman.   
  
Annamaria leered at Will, putting him off whatever track his mind was on. Her hair was cropped short and spiked. She wore tight Capri's and a loose peasant shirt. Will could name off a number of things that she'd look good in. None included clothing.   
  
'What do say? You. Me. A b--'   
  
'Annamaria!' Elizabeth appeared beside Will and scolded Annamaria. 'I'm sorry,' she said to Will. 'My friend gets a little excited sometimes.'   
  
'It's no problem. Just caught me off guard,' he said. 'And what are you lovely young ladies up to this fine day?'   
  
Annamaria rolled her eyes. Lame pick up lines were a total turn-off. She preferred to skip the beating around the bush and get straight to the point. She looked out the window as Elizabeth and Will conversed. Skulking down the sidewalk was Jack. He glanced through the window and tripped. Annamaria craned her neck to see if he was alright. When he didn't resurface, she went out to see if was still alive.   
  
She found Jack pressed against the wall under the window. He was cautiously moving to the other side.   
  
'The Hell are ye doing down there?'   
  
Jack made silencing motions with his hands. 'Shut up! He'll see me!,' he frantically whispered.   
  
Annamaria looked back in the shop. Will looked back with a confused smile.   
  
'So who is he?'   
  
'No one. I just got away from him. So shoo!' He began crawling away, praying that he hadn't been spotted.   
  
She smirked maliciously down at Jack. In two steps she was over him. She yanked him up and dragged him into the store.   
  
'Liz! You'll never guess what I found in the gutter!' She had Jack in a headlock. 'I don't think he likes you,' she said to Will. She let Jack up and shoved him in front of Will.   
  
Will caught him as he fell forward. 'We do seem to keep bumping into each other. Don't we?'   
  
Jack shook Will's hands off his person and glared at the amused expression Will was giving him. 'Don't touch me.'   
  
'Jack, be nice,' Elizabeth said from beside Will.   
  
'No! I already made that mistake.'   
  
'Now see here!' Will snapped. 'I was being extremely gentlemanly and then _you_ went ballistic!'   
  
Elizabeth forced a smile. 'I'm going to go now,' she said. Clearly, this was not her conversation, and she wanted no part in one of Jack's catfights.   
  
'Me, too.' Annamaria followed Elizabeth out the store, leaving Jack to fend for himself.   
  
Jack gaped at Will. 'I--but... Y-you should keep your hands to yourself,' he said weakly. The squishy fluff was back. His mind wandered off to the beach to surf.   
  
'Should I now?' Will thought for a moment. Jack was under his control again, but he wondered how long it would last. 'Care to accompany me?' he asked, holding his arm out as to escort his prey.   
  
Jack's inner struggle deepened. He wanted to go, but he didn't know if he could trust Will. Then again, he'd never find out if he didn't give Will a chance. Then another urge overthrew the delicate balance of Jack's mind.   
  
'I wanna go sailing,' he blurted out.   
  
Somehow Will's control had slipped. At least this time he didn't crash and burn. 'Pardon?'   
  
'Sailing,' Jack repeated. 'It's been a while since I've done it, but I'm almost positive Anna'll lend me her boat.'   
  
'Sailing.' He carefully edged towards Jack, afraid to scare him off again. 'I can't say I've ever done it. Is it hard?'   
  
'Nah, it's easy! Follow me, I know where Anna keeps everything,' he said and headed out the shop and in the direction of the harbor.   
  
Will hesitated before following. Once he caught up, he asked, 'What's with the sudden change? Two minutes ago you were about ready to turn tail and run.'   
  
'Oh...that.' Jack glanced nervously at Will. 'It's a personal thing. It doesn't help much when I zone out and find some guy with his hands all over me.'   
  
'And why is that?'   
  
'Keep asking stupid questions and you'll find yourself alone,' Jack replied in an icy tone.   
  
Will nodded. 'And after sailing...what do you say to stopping by my place for a drop to drink?' he offered.   
  
'Erm, I'd rather not. Y'see...' Jack struggled for an excuse. 'I have...things. Yes, things to do tomorrow, so I'll have to get up early.'   
  
'What sort of things? Work?' Will offered. He wondered why Jack was coming up with such lame excuses.   
  
Jack clapped his hands together. 'Yes. That's it. Work!' It'd been years since his first and only job, and that was just bussing tables at the brothel where his mother worked.   
  
'Ah. What do you do for a living?'   
  
'You're not a cop are you?' Jack asked. He drifted a foot away from Will, ready to run if he needed.   
  
'No, why do you ask?' He noticed Jack's subtle movements. 'Oh, I see. You're a little thief, aren't you?'   
  
'What makes you say that?' Jack snapped a little too quickly to be innocent.   
  
Will laughed and theatrically placed a hand on his chest and said, 'Because you've stolen my heart.'   
  
'Oh, _that's_ original,' Jack scoffed.   
  
They passed under the shade of a tree and back into the sunlight. It was then that Jack realized Will's strange choice in clothing. 'Aren't you hot in that thing?' he asked, pointing at the dark trench coat.   
  
'Not really.' Will gave Jack a devilish smile and said, 'Would you like me to take it off?'   
  
'Y-what? No! Well, if you're hot, then you should take it off, but if you're fine, then don't bother.'   
  
'Are you hot?'   
  
'No.' Again, Jack's response was much quicker and flustered than he had meant for.   
  
The odd couple reached the edge of the park Jack had been to earlier that day.   
  
'I haven't been here long, but I believe that we're nowhere near the shore,' Will observed. One thing the park had going for it was the trees. Will was getting anxious about getting out of the sun.   
  
'Yeah, I changed my mind,' Jack lied. He had wanted to go sailing, but he was so flustered by Will's presence that he'd lost his sense of direction.   
  
'My offer for a drink still stands.' Will sat on a bench shielded from the sun.   
  
'No, thanks. I have enough to drink at home.' Jack shifted from one foot to the other. The look Will was giving him was not making him feel comfortable. It was the same hungry look from the night before.   
  
'Then I'll walk you home,' he said and stood up.   
  
Jack instinctively took a step back. 'No offense, but I don't want you knowing where I live.'   
  
'Do you not trust me?'   
  
'_Trust_ you? I barely _know_ you!'   
  
'You could get to know me.' Will closed the space between them so that only a few inches remained.   
  
Jack's heartbeat quickened pace. 'Yes, but I'd rather get to know you in a public atmosphere.'   
  
'That is a safe approach...,' Will admitted.   
  
'So maybe we'll run into each other later.' Jack tried to edge back, but something else kept him planted to the spot.   
  
'Running away again?' he asked.   
  
'For the time being.'   
  
'Cowardice is very unbecoming.' Will lightly brushed a strand of Jack's hair from his eyes.   
  
Jack gulped and replied, 'It's kept me alive.'   
  
'Then how about an exchange in numbers, so I might reach you again. We could arrange a public meeting.'   
  
'No way! For all I know, you're some sick freak that gets off on stalking people,' Jack said. Something flashed behind Will's eyes and Jack wished he didn't have such a big mouth.   
  
'What gives you that idea?'   
  
'For one, the way you dress,' he replied miserably. The damage was already done; he might as well take the shovel and dig deeper.   
  
'The way I dress?' Will repeated. 'And what, exactly, is wrong with the way I dress?'   
  
'Trench coat? Sunglasses? Who in their right mind wears that shit on a day like this?!' Jack said as he threw his arms out. 'A trench coat screams "stalker." You do know that, right?'   
  
'I was not aware.' Will raised a brow in amusement at Jack's antics.   
  
'Yeah, well... Now you know,' Jack said, losing his battle of remaining high and mighty.   
  
'Any other lessons that you would like to teach me?'   
  
'How to be a magnet for strange men?' Jack offered with a false laugh. 'But I don't think that's something you can learn,' Jack   
  
'You think I'm strange?'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'If it's any consolation, I think that you're pretty strange yourself.'   
  
'Everyone has their quirks,' Jack pointed out in his defense.   
  
'Then what do you say to us taking the time to learn each other's quirks?' Will leaned towards Jack as if to kiss him.   
  
'Uh...' Jack looked around for an escape route and leaned back. His legs finally obeyed him and he stepped back.   
  
Will frowned at something then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 'Here,' he said as he plucked a card from one of the wallet's pockets. 'Take my card. If you're interested, then give me a ring.'   
  
Jack took the card without really looking at it. 'If I get around to it.'   
  
'I hope you will. You're a very interesting individual.'   
  
'Right. Uh...bye.' Jack took another step back, wondering if Will would try to stop him again.   
  
'Goodbye. Have a nice day.' Will smiled genuinely at Jack and watched him retreat.   
  
Jack walked about ten steps, turning the card over in his hands. The card declared Will was an antique dealer. It had a raised emblem, so that had to mean he was not in need of money. He stopped and sighed. Being pampered would be a nice change in atmosphere. All reason safely locked away, he turned back and jogged up to Will.   
  
'Forget something?'   
  
'Just this.' He reached up behind Will's neck and pulled him closer. He ignored the blaring sirens and kissed Will. 'Thanks,' he said, blushing lightly.   
  
'For what?' Will asked, dumfounded.   
  
'For still trying when everyone else gave up,' he replied. He gave Will a quick smile and headed home for the day.   
  


_AN II_: And so ends part two. The sunglasses I gave Will are $150 and sleek and black, and pretty. And more than I'd ever spend on sunglasses.


	3. Part Three

_Disclaimer_: Don't own PotC and such like. 'On Demon Wings' is a Bohren und der Club of Gore song.  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Poor, tortured Jack! He needs a hug!  
  
_AN_: I'm going off the fact that all my happy scars are white. Except the one from Kafka on my finger... And I just fixed this thing, so now there shouldn't be much for typos and mistakes. I hope.  
  


  
  
_On Demon Wings  
Part Three_  
  


Jack paced back and forth in front of his phone. He had spent the entire morning debating on whether or not to call Will. He had decided on trying to find out as much information he could about Will before calling him up.   
  
What his search had produced was more than disappointing. There were plenty of old addresses and a few articles reviewing the quality and atmosphere of Will's antique shop. He couldn't find anything on Will's family or background. No parents, no siblings, no arrest records. Nothing. He did not like not knowing anything about his admirer.   
  
He stopped pacing and reached for the phone. He had spent the entire day trying to find something on Will's character, and now it was early evening. He dialed the first few numbers then hung up.   
  
'Get a grip,' he said to himself. 'It's just a phone call. Not like he'd be at work right now anyway.'   
  
He nodded with determination and picked up the phone once more. He dialed the number and held his breath.   
  
The tone rang twice then the other end picked up.   
  
'William Turner,' answered Will.   
  
Jack froze on his end.   
  
'Hello?'   
  
'H-hi,' he croaked. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for sounding so stupid.   
  
'Yes, hi. May I ask who's calling? You sound familiar.'   
  
'Er... It's, uh, Jack. I...I'm calling,' Jack dumbly replied. 'I mean, uh... You...asked me to.'   
  
'Oh, yes! Jack! What a delight it is to hear your voice,' Will said. He was pleasantly surprised to have received a call from Jack--he almost thought he'd scared Jack off.   
  
Jack sat on his couch and mumbled, 'Can't be that great.'   
  
'Sorry, I didn't hear that,' Will lied. From how it sounded, Jack suffered from self-esteem issues. Among other things. Perhaps turning down the chance at a psychology degree was not the brightest idea he'd had.   
  
'You're just...making that up,' he said glumly. How could anyone be 'delighted' to hear another's voice? It sounded like a cheap pickup line.   
  
'Nonsense. You have a wonderful voice and I will always be filled with joy whenever I hear it,' Will replied; he didn't care if it sounded cheesy.   
  
Jack let out a laugh and looked out the window. It was beginning to cloud up. 'You're just trying to butter me up.'   
  
'Yes, but I can't help it if it's true. I could listen to you babble incessantly about nothing all day.'   
  
'Next, you'll be saying that you could get off on me reading the phonebook.' Jack realized that he was twirling the phone cord on his finger and quickly stopped. He was _not_ going to act like a teenage girl chatting with her crush. He didn't even like Will that much. Did he?   
  
'It's worth a try, if you're game,' Will replied. 'I have an extensive collection of some rather boring books if you'd like to come over and read them.' Will had in mind the Karma Sutra. He was never a big fan of instruction manuals. No matter what the topic.   
  
'C-come over?'   
  
'Why not? I have nothing planned for tonight. We could perhaps go out and take in a movie,' he suggested.   
  
'But, uh... I've already made plans.'   
  
'Don't lie. You wouldn't have called if you had plans,' Will pointed out.   
  
'I...'   
  
Will was a patient man, but when he wanted something he wasted little time in getting it. And he wanted Jack. It seemed a little manipulation was in order. 'I could always go over to your place.'   
  
'No! That's alright. I can meet you somewhere,' Jack said. If he was going to do anything with Will, it would be in a well-lit, public area.   
  
'Very well. I need to close up shop, so you can meet me here.' Will was quite pleased with himself. Jack had taken the bait, and now all that was left to do was to reel him in. 'The address is printed on my card. I'm assuming you still have it?'   
  
'Er, yes. I think I know where you're at...,' Jack replied. In all honesty, he knew exactly where the store was. 'I could be there in a few minutes or so.'   
  
'So this means you're coming?'   
  
'Yes...I suppose.'   
  
'I look forward to seeing you.'   
  
'Yeah...um... Bye.'   
  
Jack hung up the phone and wondered what was up with him. He'd just agreed to meet a man he barely knew for a date. And to top it all off, he felt as though he'd been tricked into doing so.   
  
Jack sighed and stood up. He might as well get it all over and done with.   
  


__

  
Jack was halfway down the block when it began to drizzle. By the time he reached the street corner it was pouring. He jogged back to his apartment. When he reached the door to the complex, he realized he'd left his keys inside. Biting his lip, he went over his options.   
  
He could always ask the landlord to let him in, but he was behind on his rent. If he had money on him, he'd be able to use a payphone to call James. Too bad he didn't. The businesses close by that knew him were all closed, so that wouldn't work. It looked like Will was his only chance.   
  
He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and left the shelter of the doorway. It was times like this that Jack wished he'd invested in an umbrella or proper coat.   
  


__

  
  
The door to the antique store opened and Jack poked his head in. He stepped inside, glad of the warmth it offered. He pulled off the hood and pushed his wet hair back, only to have half of it fall back in his face. He looked around in awe at all the display cases of foreign objects. Everything was so clean and well taken care of. He felt out of place in the store and wondered if it was too late to turn back. The computer store that he frequented across the street still had the back lights on. They might be willing to help him out.   
  
'There you are!' Will walked out from behind one of the taller display cases. 'I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind. Glad to see I was wrong,' he said as he weaved his way around the old furniture and cases that littered the room.   
  
Jack glanced back at the door uncertainly. 'Can I use your phone?' he asked, pushing his hair back again.   
  
'Any particular reason?'   
  
'I locked myself out of my apartment,' he quietly replied.   
  
Will raised a brow and smiled. 'Is that so?'   
  
'Look! It's not like that! I didn't do it on purpose. I...just left my key. My friend has my spare, so can I call him?'   
  
Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He turned it on and handed it to Jack. 'There you are.'   
  
'Thanks.' Jack dialed James' number and waited. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure if it was due to being soaked or Will watching him.   
  
'Hello?'   
  
Jack sagged at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. 'Is James there?' he asked.   
  
'Hi, Jack! Sorry, he's at work,' she apologized.   
  
'Right now? Why?!'   
  
'Don't you watch the news? There was another murder. He's been put on the case.'   
  
'Er... Do you have my apartment key?'   
  
'No, that's on James's keychain. I don't think he trusts me with it.'   
  
'Dammit...'   
  
'Where are you?'   
  
Jack hesitated in his answer.   
  
'Well, wherever you are, if you can stay the night, or at least until midnight, then do so. I don't want you wandering the streets with a murderer on the loose!'   
  
'I can take care of myself,' Jack grumbled.   
  
'Oh, yes,' Elizabeth sarcastically agreed. 'Get drunk then beat up. That's a terrific health plan. Where can I sign up?'   
  
'Hold on.' He turned to Will and asked, 'Do you have a car?'   
  
'No.' A blatant lie on Will's part, but it got the job done.   
  
'Damn...'   
  
Annamaria's car was in the shop, so that would be a pointless call.   
  
'Can I er...stay here until around midnight? That's when my friend gets off,' he quickly added.   
  
'You can stay as long as you like,' Will offered.   
  
Somehow, Jack knew Will would say something like that. 'I'll call back around midnight then,' he said to Elizabeth.   
  
'OK. Later.'   
  
'Bye.' Jack handed the phone back to Will. 'Looks like I'm stuck here.'   
  
'So I heard. I'm surprised you haven't thought about calling a cab.'   
  
'I thought about it, but I'm broke and don't feel like being a charity case.'   
  
'Broke? In your profession?'   
  
'I--That's not fair! I'm not a criminal. I just...have connections is all.'   
  
'As do I.' Before Jack could ask what he meant, Will said, 'Would you like to dry off or continue to flood my floor?'   
  
'Oh, uh... Sorry. It's raining outside.'   
  
'I noticed. Come on. Follow me. My flat is just above the store.'   
  
'That's uh...convenient.'   
  
'Yes, it's just one bill for the whole building. Saves on expenses in the long run.'   
  
Jack followed Will through the back door of the store, dripping a trail on the floor as he went.   
  
They climbed the stairs to the second floor in near silence, Jack's shoes squelching with each step.   
  
'I'm certain you'd like a nice, warm shower,' Will said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and guided him through the hall towards the bathroom. 'I can loan you some dry clothes.'   
  
'Thanks, but I--'   
  
'I'll find you something to change into.' He pushed Jack into the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
Jack was shoved into the most expensive looking bathroom he'd ever been in. It was straight out of a designer magazine. He wanted to be pampered, but he never imagined anything like this.   
  
The room was decorated in burgundy and white, and the metalwork was in gold. There was a pedestal sink below an ornate, oval mirror, a tub with lion's feet, and a glass shower. Even the toilet was a pristine white with a rich burgundy seat cover that matched the bathmat. The shower door was frosted with a clear section in the design of a rose.   
  
Jack really felt out of place now. His imagination didn't even make enough money for him to dream about such a rich environment.   
  
He turned to lock the door, only to find it did not have a lock. He sighed in dismay and looked back at the shower. The longer he stared, the more tempting it became.   
  
He decided to give Will the benefit of the doubt. He peeled off his wet clothing and stuck them in the tub to drain.   
  
He opened the shower door and adjusted the water temperature before stepping in. For the next five minutes of his life, Jack was in Heaven.   
  


__

  
  
Will waited just outside the door until after a minute had passed with the sound of running water. In the back of his mind, what was left of his humanity told him that he was being selfish and sinful. Jack was his guest, not a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.   
  
A cow waiting to be milked. His human side allowed a smile to emerge. That sounded much better.   
  
He had his plan. Slip in, get a quick drink, slip out. Jack would never be the wiser.   
  
He slipped into the bathroom with the clothes he'd promised Jack in his arm. He quietly set them on the toilet seat and advanced on the shower.   
  
Jack hummed to himself, completely unaware of his audience.   
  
Will paused in front of the door, his hand inches from the handle. Through the rose in the glass, he could see a clear shot of Jack's backside. Decorating Jack's back were lines of raised white skin. Some were long and straight, Will assumed they were the result of a whip. Others were I various widths and jagged, etched by hand.   
  
Will brought his hand back and discreetly left the bathroom. His craving for fresh blood would have to wait a little longer.   
  
He went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the wine cooler and grabbed a couple of glasses. He settled on the couch in the living room and waited for Jack. He had loaned him a pair of silk black pajamas and couldn't wait to see how cute Jack looked in them.   
  
A few minutes later, Jack shyly shuffled into the living room. This time around, he had time to take in the scenery of the hall. Paintings hung on the crème colored walls. Not just prints, but real paintings of European squares and countrysides. Any doubt about Will's financial success was quickly erased.   
  
Jack stopped just short of the end of the couch. He looked up and caught the smile Will was giving him. 'Erm... They're a little big,' he said as tugged at the collar of the pajamas. It was true. The sleeves covered his hands, and he had the legs rolled up to his ankles.   
  
'But it makes you look simply adorable.' He poured a glass of wine and set it on the glass coffee table. He motioned the empty cushion next to him. 'Why don't you have a seat?'   
  
Jack blushed and silently complied. He stared at the glass of red liquid that sat before him. 'Um, thank you,' he said quietly. 'For letting me stay here and everything.'   
  
'Think nothing of it,' Will replied. He scooted closer to Jack and lightly traced a line down Jack's arm with his finger. 'Though I do have one question...'   
  
Jack bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. 'And what might that be?' he asked, leaning minutely away from Will's touch.   
  
'How did you acquire the scars on your back?'   
  
Jack stiffened and paled. That confirmed his question of whether or not Will took a peek when he dropped off the clothes. 'Er... Where did you get this table at?' Jack asked in a lame attempt to deter Will.   
  
'You wouldn't believe me,' he said dismissively. 'Now, tell me where you got those scars.'   
  
'It's not important,' Jack insisted.   
  
Will pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Look me in the eye and tell me that.'   
  
'It's not...' Jack trailed off in mid-sentence when he locked eyes with Will.   
  
'Where, Jack?' Will asked firmly.   
  
'Just outside Port Royal...,' Jack answered in monotone.   
  
'Oh, goody. I love this game,' was Will's sarcastic comment.   
  
Jack's mental barriers were apparently strong, so he would only answer to specific questions.   
  
'Very well, _how_ did you get them?'   
  
'A whip, knife for the deeper ones.'   
  
'Who gave them to you?'   
  
Jack shook his head and scooted away from Will. He pressed himself against the end of the couch.   
  
Will reached out to Jack in concern, but ceased when Jack let out a soft whimper. 'Then why?' he asked, letting the other question go. 'Why did this person do this to you?'   
  
'Punishment.'   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Didn't do what I was told.'   
  
'What were you told to do?'   
  
'Hack into bank accounts.'   
  
'There's something else you're not telling me...,' Will said, mostly to himself. 'And where is the person that did this to you?'   
  
'Prison.'   
  
Will narrowed his eyes. Whoever hurt Jack had better pray that Will would never find him. Prison or not, they would pay for harming his Jack.   
  
'My sweet little angel,' he said as he brushed a stray hair from Jack's cheek, 'I swear you will have revenge.'   
  
Jack blinked a few times and looked around. 'I'm sorry,' he said when his gaze met Will's. 'I must have zoned out.'   
  
'Not a problem,' Will assured him as he stroked Jack's cheek. 'Just admiring the view.'   
  
Jack moved his head away from Will's hand. 'Er, what time is it?' he asked.   
  
'Just after nine. Still three hours to go.'   
  
'Oh. Uh...have any board games?'   
  
'I used to own Trivial Pursuit, but I lost that.'   
  
'Er...' Jack glanced at the entertainment center that dominated the wall in front of the couch. 'Any good movies?'   
  
'That all depends on what genre you prefer.'   
  
'I'm pretty easy to please.'   
  
'In that case, I don't have any videos or DVDs. I do, however, have over fifty movie channels,' he said and handed Jack the remote control.   
  
Jack flipped through the channels, glad for something to take his mind off Will's wandering hands. He'd tried shifting around and shrugging them off, but that only worked for so long. For a while, Jack bounced between The Lost Boys and Lord of the G-Strings. Will kept telling him to go back to the cheap porno, much to Jack's embarrassment. He'd seen it enough times on 'Girls' Night' with Elizabeth and Annamaria. Had he been in familiar company, he would have recited the movie line for line.   
  
Eventually, Jack drifted off to sleep, missing the ending of both movies.   
  
Will slowly pulled Jack from the corner of the couch into his arms, careful no to wake him. He smiled as Jack readjusted into a comfortable position. When Jack stopped shifting about his back was against Will's chest. His head rested on his shoulder, exposing his neck to any potentially thirsty vampires.   
  
Will licked his lips. He really should not take advantage of Jack like this. Jack was so vulnerable, begging to be bitten.   
  
Will pulled the hair away from Jack's neck. Surely, one little bite wouldn't hurt anyone. The least he could do was mark Jack as his own--keep any unwanted vampires from chasing him. Yes, he would be doing Jack a tremendous favor. Younger vampires were such a hassle to deal with, and Jack did not need that sort of stress in his life.   
  
Will grinned at his reasoning. He propped Jack up a little and leaned his head towards Jack's neck. He lightly kissed the soft skin over the pulsing vein. Jack shrugged and Will ignored the action. He opened his mouth and his fangs glistened in the light from the television. Just as the tips touched the skin, Jack cringed and let out a desperate cry.   
  
Jack squirmed in his sleep and tried to pry Will's arms off of him. 'No,' he pleaded in a choked sob. 'Please! No! Stop!'   
  
Will hugged Jack tightly to his chest. 'Shh... Calm down,' he said soothingly and gently caressed Jack's hair.   
  
Jack whimpered and stopped struggling. 'Please,' he murmured. 'Please stop.'   
  
'Who did this to you?'   
  


_AN II_: And so ends part three. I've decided on my dream bathroom.


	4. Part Four

_Disclaimer_: Don't own PotC and such like. 'On Demon Wings' is a Bohren und der Club of Gore song.  
_Warnings for this chapter_: Not much for warnings.  
  
_AN_: Finally managed to spit this thing out. Titles have been tossed out the window due to laziness.  
  


  
  
_On Demon Wings  
Part Four_  
  


Jack awoke in Will's loving embrace. He lifted his head off of Will's chest in uncertainty and stared at Will's relaxed features, trying to remember the events of the night before.   
  
He remembered the bathroom, showering, and the movies. Something else was there. He concentrated on the memory, trying to piece it together into something coherent. But, like a dream, the harder he tried, the less of it remained.   
  
He sighed and rested his head back on Will's chest and smiled to himself. Will wasn't so bad; he was kind, considerate, rich... He had to be rich. Or at least financially stable. Very stable. Yes, Jack could get used to this. So what if Will gave off a distinctly creepy vibe? It was probably from all the antiques that surrounded him. They probably rubbed off on him, making him seem older than he actually was.   
  
Jack closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.   
  


__

  
Half past noon, it was Will's turn to stir. Normally, he needed an alarm or two to get up during daylight, but today was different. Today, he had an extra weight on his chest, and it was softly snoring and drooling. He looked from the passive face to the damp spot on his shirt.   
  
It was, he decided after much debate, disgustingly adorable.   
  
He did not want to wake his makeshift blanket, but he felt that the sooner his questions were answered, the sooner he could hunt down Jack's assailant. Drying off also had its perks.   
  
Will lightly lifted Jack and set him back against the couch. He ran his thumb over Jack's lips before claiming them with his own.   
  
It was a tender kiss and quite pleasant for Jack to wake up to, even though he could have sworn he was still dreaming. He pressed into the kiss, hoping to deepen it before he woke up.   
  
Will held Jack's face in his hand and ran his tongue over Jack's lips. He was granted entrance into Jack's mouth and greeted enthusiastically by the residing tongue.   
  
It hit Will as strange that someone so shy when they're awake could be so forward and willing when half asleep. His new companion was certainly full of surprises. He pulled back for air and lightly nipped Jack's lip as he went.   
  
Jack's eyes flew open and focused in on the hungry grin Will was sporting. He blushed, fully realizing he hadn't been dreaming.   
  
'I er...thought I was dreaming,' he said apologetically.   
  
Will's grin widened. 'Funny. I would have thought that you would reprimand me for taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable.'   
  
'I--!' Jack's blush deepened and he looked away. 'Yeah, well, you shouldn't take advantage of people,' he said, but his voice lacked the conviction it needed to keep Will at bay.   
  
Will lifted Jack's chin. 'Some people are meant to be taken advantage of. Predator and prey, if you will. What category do you fall under?'   
  
'Omnivore?' Jack offered.   
  
'I'm sorry?'   
  
'I'll take whatever I'm given,' he said, finding that his hands were the most interesting things in the room.   
  
'Are you certain you're not a scavenger?' Will asked. 'Well, my little vulture,' he lightly stroked Jack's cheek and Jack stiffened, 'I do have a small inquiry for you that I never had the chance to ask last night.'   
  
'What's that?' Jack's eyes darted up and met Will's. Immediately, he was drawn into comforting fluff.   
  
'The two young ladies from the metaphysical store, am I correct in assuming they are friends of yours?' Will asked.   
  
Jack nodded blissfully.   
  
'And how long have they known you?'   
  
'Lizbeth for three years; Anna for ten,' Jack replied.   
  
'I see. And where might I find Anna?' Will pulled Jack's bangs from his eyes.   
  
'She works at Pike's Boat Rental.' Jack leaned into the lingering touch.   
  
'That will be most helpful,' Will said and pecked Jack on the cheek. 'I think you should head home now. Don't you?'   
  
'Huh?' Jack slipped out of his reverie and wondered what had just happened. 'Home. Right. Oh, I'm locked out,' he said quietly.   
  
Will retrieved his cell phone from the coffee table and handed it to Jack.   
  
Jack smiled gratefully and dialed a number as Will went to retrieve Jack's clothes. 'Hey, is James in? Just Jack this time. Thanks.'   
  


__

  
James pulled up in front of the address Jack had given him. The lettering on the window read 'Turner's Antiques & Curiosities.' James got out of the car and walked up to the door. Jack was right, it did give off a 'creepy vibe.' He shrugged it off and entered.   
  
Inside, it looked as if someone was still unpacking everything. There were empty cases lined against the back walls of the shop, and those that contained displays were cluttered together near the front with the furniture. It struck him as the sort of place Elizabeth would haunt.   
  
He stepped further in, searching for any sign of Jack.   
  
'Unga bunga booga!' shouted a large wooden mask as it jumped out from behind a mahogany writing desk.   
  
James jumped back in surprise. 'What the--?!' He was used to people jumping out, but African masks were another thing.   
  
'Feed me puny mortal, or I shall devour your soul!' declared the mask. 'Mwa-hahaha!!'   
  
James rolled his eyes. 'For someone who's utterly miserable, your certainly seem to be having a good time,' he said. 'Take that thing off.'   
  
'It's not a "thing,"' whined Jack. He held the mask in front of him and examined it. 'It's a ...,' he read the tag, 'an African...tribal mask...of an elephant.'   
  
'It's a Bamileke elephant mask. And though sturdy, it is not a toy,' Will said as he reached over Jack and plucked the mask from his hands. He set the mask on the desk and faced James. 'You must James. Pleasure to meet you,' he said and held out his hand. 'I'm Will.'   
  
James shook Will's hand and a shiver ran up his spine. 'I hope Jack hasn't been giving you too much trouble.'   
  
'Only when it concerns the masks and spears,' Will said as he slapped Jack's hand away from the mask. 'I hate to say this, but I do have a "no pets" policy.'   
  
'He's not my pet,' James said with a laugh. 'My wife made the mistake of feeding a stray, and now we can't seem to get rid of him.'   
  
'I am standing right here, you know,' Jack huffed indignantly.   
  
'Don't worry, you're not forgotten,' Will said and leaned down to peck Jack on the cheek.   
  
Jack blushed and took on a shy demeanor. 'We should get going,' he said and headed for the door.   
  
James watched the exchange, not sure what to make of it. It was apparent that Jack did not mind the attention too much, but he seemed edgy about it nonetheless.   
  
'Right. It was nice to meet you,' James said and followed Jack out, almost running into him as Jack turned around at the door.   
  
'Bye! I'll call, or uh, you can call if you want, or... Yeah. Bye.'   
  
Will waved 'goodbye' as Jack awkwardly decided which way was out.   
  
Once in the car and moving, Jack turned to James and blurted, 'So?'   
  
'So what?'   
  
'So what do you think of him?' Jack was practically bouncing in his seat, waiting for his friend's assessment of Will.   
  
'I think he has a "holier than thou" attitude, but so do many other people,' James replied.   
  
'Besides that. Did he seem nice? Is he going to turn around and murder me in my sleep and shrink my head then sell it?' Jack asked, gesturing an invisible ball shrinking in his hands.   
  
'I highly doubt that,' James said. 'He likes you, if that's what you're asking.'   
  
'That's not what I'm asking. It's obvious he likes me. I need a cattle prod to keep him off. Does he strike you as genuine? Not out to just screw me and ditch me in the gutter.'   
  
James glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye. 'You watch too many of those cop dramas,' he said, knowing full well that his work life could easily be televised as one.   
  
Jack gave him a pleading look.   
  
'He seems a bit off, but I think his heart is in the right place. Just the way he looks at you, it gives off the impression that he actually cares,' he said with a smile. 'I'm happy for you, but I want you to be careful.'   
  
'What do you mean "he's off"?' Jack asked, slightly offended.   
  
'I'm not sure. He looks and acts perfectly normal, but there's something else that I just can't put my finger on.'   
  
'Like a feeder mouse being tossed into a snake's cage?' Jack offered.   
  
'Exactly. Be careful of the couch,' James said half jokingly.   
  
'I'll stay away from his couch from now on,' Jack swore.   
  
'Somehow, I think you're missing the point.'   
  
'I know what you mean,' Jack assured him. 'Whatever's wrong, it's probably in plain view and when it snaps its jaws on me, I'll feel stupid for not noticing.' He leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. 'Too trusting for my own good,' he muttered to himself as he stared out the window.   
  
'I would prefer that didn't happen. Italian okay with you?'   
  
Jack looked back at James with a raised brow. 'I thought you said you weren't feeding me.'   
  
'I changed my mind.'   
  
Jack nodded with a pleased look and looked back out the window. 'So what about that murder you're investigating?'   
  


__

  
Will waited until James' car was out of site. He rummaged around the register for his 'Closed for Inventory' sign. He found it and stuck it on the door and locked up before heading back to his loft apartment. At the back of the apartment, next to the kitchen, was a door leading to the back alley. He went down the rickety, metal steps and crossed the alley to the small lot on the other side.   
  
Of the cars parked there, his looked like it belonged in a car show. It was a red, '69 Pontiac Firebird convertible and had been restored to its former glory, along with a few modern extras.   
  
He got in and drove out to the docks in search of Anna.   
  


__

  
'So let me get this straight, he drowned?' asked Jack as he read through the article in the local paper.   
  
'Right,' James said between mouthfuls.   
  
'After they lopped off his arms and legs?' Jack absentmindedly chewed on the straw in his drink.   
  
James nodded.   
  
'That's pretty fucked. Any idea who did it?'   
  
'It has a certain style to it,' he admitted, 'but it's just not the same. I have my own suspicions, though.'   
  
'Oh?' Jack looked up, curiosity piqued. 'Who?'   
  
'Just a thought,' James replied dismissively, 'and I'd rather not trouble you with it.'   
  
'If you're thinking who I think you're thinking, he's in jail.' Jack paused and thought about what he'd just said, then, cautiously, 'Unless there's something you've forgotten to mention to me.'   
  
'No, he's still locked away.'   
  
Jack relaxed and smiled to himself as he grabbed a breadstick. 'Good. Bloody bastard should be strung up and skinned alive.'   
  
'If only it was that easy,' James mumbled.   
  
'There's something else. Isn't there?'   
  


__

  
Will entered Pike's Boat Rental. The inside had the same theme as the outside: sunken ship. The seats in the lobby were made from old longboats and had pillows shaped like fish. A table in the center was made from an old chest; it had cheap plastic jewelry inside with a glass top. Fishing nets containing plastic sea creatures were strewn across the walls and ceiling, and next to the counter, which was made from a broken surf board, was a blow up sex doll dressed as a mermaid. He went up to the counter and rang the bell for service.   
  
Eventually, a small man came out from the back room. He climbed the step stool and greeted Will. 'What can I help you with?'   
  
'I am looking for Anna,' Will replied.   
  
'Anna's out sick for the day. And if you're thinking of trying to pick her up, it won't work. She's very particular of who she goes out with.'   
  
'What makes you think I'm here for that purpose?' Will asked, amused.   
  
'Because there's only two people that ask for Anna, and the rest are all men trying to get into her pants.'   
  
'Well, I'm not interested in her pants. I already have a boyfriend.'   
  
'Oh. Er, sorry.'   
  
'So she'll be back tomorrow then?' Will asked, getting the conversation back in the direction he needed.   
  
'Should be, yes.'   
  
'Then so shall I. Good day to you.'   
  


__

  
As promised, Will returned the next day. Unfortunately, Anna was still sick. However, the day was not a complete loss. As Will was driving back, he saw Jack shuffling around outside his store. He pulled to a stop beside Jack, who was peering curiously through the windows.   
  
'Are you lost?' Will asked, leaning out his window.   
  
Jack whipped around and gawked at Will. 'I thought you said you didn't have a car!'   
  
Will smiled and shrugged. 'I lied,' he said silkily.   
  
Jack stepped up to the car and smiled nervously at Will. 'So, this is what you call "inventory"?' he asked conversationally.   
  
'More like lunch. Care to join me?'   
  
'Aren't you just getting back?' Jack asked uncertainly.   
  
'I had an errand to run and completely forgot. And now that you've reminded me, I am feeling rather parched,' he said, his eyes lingering on Jack's neck.   
  
Jack didn't seemed to notice Will's slip of tongue and looked back at the darkened windows of the store then at Will. 'Why not?'   
  
Will reached over and unlocked the door as Jack walked around to the passenger side. 'So what sounds good to you?'   
  
'I know a good sushi bar,' Jack said as he buckled up.   
  


__

  
After sushi, Jack let Will drive him home and follow him up to his apartment.   
  
'I see you have your key this time,' Will commented as he followed Jack inside.   
  
Jack blushed and nodded as he made a quick scramble to clean up the dishes and wrappers that littered his studio apartment.   
  
'What would you do if I told you that I had forgotten mine?' Will asked as he closed the door and leaned against it.   
  
Jack looked up from the pile he was stuffing into a bag. 'Er... You see, I've only got the one bed, and uh...it's kinda small,' he said, standing in front of the unmade bed. The sheets were a tangled mass and spilled onto floor, more than likely from a restless sleep.   
  
'Looks bigger than my couch.' Will pushed himself off the door and stepped towards Jack.   
  
'I uh...well, you have your key,' Jack pointed out.   
  
'That's beside the point. It's a "what if" question.' He picked his way around the pile of precariously stacked CD cases.   
  
'You could sleep on the floor.'   
  
'I've always been more of the nocturnal sort, so I very much doubt I'd be sleeping.' He stopped two feet in front of Jack.   
  
'No sleeping?' Jack cursed himself for the waver in his voice. 'Do you have insomnia or something?'   
  
'I've always found it hard to sleep without the company of a warm body next to mine,' Will explained and took another step towards Jack.   
  
Jack stepped back. 'You wouldn't want to sleep with me.'   
  
'Oh?'   
  
'Cold hands, cold feet,' he said. He stepped back again as Will came closer. 'I-I kick, too! Er, a-and I snore!'   
  
'Not that loudly.'   
  
'Uh...' Jack grasped for another excuse, but none were coming to mind. The back of his knees hit the bed, and he realized he was trapped.   
  
'You drool?' Will supplied.   
  
'I do not!' Jack denied, insulted that Will would point out his faults.   
  
'Yes, you do. I woke up in a puddle of it.'   
  
Jack growled in frustration. 'Yeah? Well, all the more reason not to sleep with me!'   
  
'I'm highly adaptable,' Will said as he closed the distance between them. 'I've experienced your flaws, so you cannot scare me away so easily this late in the game.'   
  
Jack leaned back and lost his balance, landing on bed. He glanced up Will as Will leaned forward. He let out a squeak and quickly backed against the wall. 'Don't do that!'   
  
'Do what?' Will asked confusedly.   
  
'Loom over me like that! I just...don't like it,' he said, knowing it was a stupid reason.   
  
Will knelt at the foot of the bed and gazed at Jack. 'Any particular reason?'   
  
'Personal preference? Insecurities and such.'   
  
'And why would you be insecure?'   
  
'Just am?' He crawled back to the foot of the bed. He sat back on his heels and eyed Will.   
  
'You still don't trust me,' Will observed.   
  
'I'm sorry,' Jack apologized. 'I just have some major baggage that I'm dealing with. It's not you.'   
  
Will ran his hands up Jack's thighs and Jack stiffened. 'You sound so sure, but you're body says something else entirely. It would probably be better if I left.'   
  
'What? No! That's not necessary. I like you. Really, I do.' Jack cupped Will's cheek in his hand, hesitating momentarily before touching the paler skin. Jack hadn't noticed just how pale Will was compared to himself. He licked his lips nervously and bent down to kiss Will.   
  
Will sighed and brought his hands up to Jack's shoulders to keep him from getting closer. 'Don't feel that you have to, Jack.'   
  
'I know I don't have to. I want to.'   
  
As Jack leant forward, Will's eyes drifted to Jack's neck. He was suddenly aware of the warmth of Jack's hand seeping through his skin and the pulse of blood being pushed through veins. A tickling in his canines became stronger and more apparent as Jack's lips pressed against his. He had to end it before something went wrong. Will increased his grip on Jack's shoulders and held him at arm's length.   
  
'W-what...what's wrong?' Jack asked. He felt like he'd done something wrong.   
  
'If we keep this up, I won't be able to restrain myself. I don't want to hurt you,' Will said honestly as he looked deeply into Jack's eyes.   
  
'Oh...'   
  
'I should go now,' he said as stood.   
  
Jack got to his knees and grabbed Will's hand. 'You don't have to.'   
  
'Yes, I do. For your sake.'   
  
Jack nodded weakly, trying not to show the hurt in his eyes.   
  
'I'll se you later, then,' Will said and kissed Jack's forehead before leaving the apartment.   
  


__

  
Will had made a beeline to the red light district. He needed someone to sooth his craving before he did something that he would surely regret. He slowly cruised the streets, looking for suitable prey. This time, he was /not/ going to get caught off guard and left with a dead body.   
  


_AN II_: And so ends part four. Ooh! And the plot thickens! And look up the mask, 'cuz it looks cool. I like convertibles. And red. One day I hope to own one. (And old, nifty lookin' one, fully restored and all that jazz!)


End file.
